Valiente Caballero
by Annie de Odair
Summary: En plena búsqueda de información para la Guerra Santa, Sísifo se topa con un libro de poesía. ¿Qué es el Mío Cid y por qué le recuerda tanto a cierto compañero suyo? "Al principio le había llamado la atención que ese libro se titulara con el nombre de su amigo, y cuando comenzó a leer las primeras páginas se encontró preguntándose si no se trataba de un libro hecho de El Cid mismo"
1. Valiente Caballero

Oh my... Sísifo es realmente perfecto y uno de mis personajes favoritos tanto de Lost Canvas como de Saint Seiya en general. Es mi primera incursión en este personaje, en El Cid y en esta pareja (que me parece hermosa y perfecta dicho sea de paso)

¡AL FIN UN SAGITARIO DECENTE! (Dios, ya quería tener un personaje de mi signo que pudiera amar...)

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, nunca lo hizo, ni nunca lo hará.

* * *

 **Valiente Caballero.**

Era una pregunta que le habían hecho hasta el hartazgo. Sus discípulos, sus compañeros, todos. Realmente le fastidiaba que se lo preguntaran tanto, no era algo importante y además no les concernía. ¿Qué les importaba como se llamaba? Desde que había pisando el Santuario tenía otro nombre y eso debía ser suficiente.

Agradecía que al menos su compañero vecino no lo agobiara a preguntas, pese a su curiosidad nata. Algunas veces había apreciado que tenía muchas ganas de preguntárselo, pero se contenía justamente porque sabía que él odiaba cuando los demás lo hacían.

Sísifo de Sagitario no se preocupaba demasiado por eso. Conocía a su amigo, por más que a veces quisiera saber su verdadero nombre, no era algo que importara, pues para todos, El Cid de Capricornio era justamente El Cid de Capricornio. No había que darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Sin embargo, un día en su búsqueda de información sobre los Dioses Gemelos encontró algo llamativo. _Cantar del Mío Cid_. Se suponía que estaba en una biblioteca lejana buscando información y transcribiendo hallazgos, pero se encontró leyendo los poemas del Mío Cid como si no tuviera nada que hacer. Al principio le había llamado la atención que ese libro se titulara con el nombre de su amigo, y cuando comenzó a leer las primeras páginas se encontró preguntándose si no se trataba de un libro hecho de El Cid mismo.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta al encontrarse recordando algunas actitudes de El Cid que se asemejaban mucho a ese personaje heroico. Le pareció apropiado adquirir una copia de ese libro y llevarlo al Santuario para poder leerlo cuando tuviera tiempo y la búsqueda de información no ocupara cada resquicio de su mente.

Era poco el tiempo que tenía libre de todas formas. Entre las guardias, la preparación para la Guerra Santa, la protección de Athena, y planificar las acciones diarias del Santuario no le quedaba casi nada de tiempo para sí mismo. Por supuesto que no estaba solo en eso, había muchos Santos en diversas tareas, pero él era casi el único que se encargaba de todas al mismo tiempo. Por todos estos "contratiempos" Cantar del Mío Cid había quedado olvidado en un estante de la recámara de Sagitario. Cada tanto se recordaba que debía seguir leyéndolo, pero sus obligaciones lo mantenían en vilo, sin tiempo para nada.

Fue una tarde de primavera; cuando Sísifo había llamado a El Cid a su templo para conversar de un viaje que deberían hacer juntos; que el dichoso libro volvió a aparecer. En realidad todo había comenzado porque Sísifo buscó algunos papeles con descubrimientos nuevos sobre la Barrera del Sueño de Hypnos. El Cid lo había seguido hacia su habitación y él le mostró los documentos.

—Creo que descubrí algo importante en ese viaje. —mencionó acercándose a él y señalando unas frases escritas con su letra—. Me parece que una flecha de Sagitario podría derribar la Barrera del Sueño

— ¿Crees que será suficiente? —preguntó El Cid volviendo la vista a él, pero los ojos de Sísifo mostraban que aún no había terminado de hablar.

—No, por supuesto que no. —aclaró sonriendo como si estuviera seguro de lo que sabía—. Es necesario que esa flecha esté cargada de un poder inmenso. Un poder capaz de destruir cualquier cosa. Pero no cualquier poder, sino uno que destruya y construya.

— ¿Destruya y construya? —preguntó sin entender las cavilaciones de su amigo.

—Que con su bondad pueda destruir el mal. —agregó Sagitario sabiendo que su compañero ya le entendería. Solo había un poder inmenso que pudiera llegar a cualquier lado y destruir el mal. Un poder divino que construya algo nuevo a través de la destrucción de lo que hace mal—. Aún no se si esto es correcto, pero me parece que es lo mejor que tenemos en un tiempo. Y por eso te necesito, El Cid. Haré un viaje la semana próxima para tratar de verificar mi hipótesis y necesito un compañero. Si me ayudas, terminaremos rápido con la búsqueda y ya sabremos como deshacer esa barrera.

Sísifo apoyó los papeles en su mesa de luz y salió de la habitación a buscar algunas cosas con rapidez. El Cid suspiró. Sagitario era precavido y organizado, sabía qué tenía que hacer, cuándo y dónde, pero también solía ser muy ansioso. Él se tomaba las cosas con más clama y parsimonia y no entendía por qué Sísifo vivía con prisa todo el tiempo.

Mientras lo escuchaba revolver papeles y libros en la sala, él paseó sus pequeños ojos por los libros que tenía en su habitación. Vaya, no sabía como tenía tanto tiempo para leer todos esos libros, si es que lo había hecho. Supuso que Dégel de Acuario tendría unas diez veces más que Sísifo, pero a él le pareció que la biblioteca de su vecino era bastante grande y variada. Miró un par de libros, estaban en diversos idiomas y eran de muchas cosas diferentes. Los lomos eran gordos y las tapas duras y antiguas. El único que sobresalía era uno que no estaba bien guardado, como si lo hubieran dejado ahí de forma apurada. Siendo Sísifo el dueño de esa Templo no era raro que lo haya dejado él algún día en que intentando leerlo, se fue presuroso a hacer algo relacionado con su oficio de Santo. Seguramente se habría ido tan apurado que ni lo colocó bien, y nunca más lo había hecho, así que suponía que debía haberlo leído recientemente. Negó con la cabeza, pero una pequeña sonrisita se le escapó. Sísifo vivía ocupado en el deber, hacía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no entendía como no le explotaba la cabeza aún.

Quitó el libro de la fila y miró la contratapa. Lo acarició con los dedos y le pareció suave a pesar de ser cuero antiguo con el que lo habían forrado. ¿Qué habría estado leyendo Sísifo de Sagitario recientemente que tuvo que dejar tan apurado? Lo dio vuelta en sus manos y se sorprendió. Cantar del Mío Cid. Que extraño.

Frunció el ceño imaginándose a Sísifo leyendo en esas páginas y por un momento cruzó su cabeza la idea de que buscaba lo que nunca se había animado a preguntarle en voz alta, pero no creía que teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza, el Santo de Sagitario se tomara la molestia de leer un libro para saber como se llamaba su vecino. Casi se rió de lo absurdo que sonaba. .Sin embargo, la curiosidad le pudo y se encontró por primera vez cayendo preso de eso que sabía característico del dueño de ese Templo. Se maldijo al curiosear dentro del libro de otro, pero cuando lo tuvo abierto ante sí, no pudo quitar los ojos de el.

Pasó las páginas como si las hubiera leído toda su vida, lo cual no era algo muy desacertado. Justamente por conocer hasta el hartazgo esos poemas, supo identificar los que estaban marcados levemente con lápiz, y se sintió avergonzado de reconocerse en esas líneas. Sísifo había encerrado algunos versos y él mismo era capaz de darse cuenta por qué. Los valores del Cantar del Mío Cíd eran similares a los de él y tenían un vínculo muy fuerte con su tierra y sus recuerdos antiguos. Y a pesar de que la prosa sea antigua y cualquiera no la entendiera, él sabía de alguna forma, que Sísifo las había resaltado porque le recordaban a él.

 _"Yo ruego a Dios y al padre espiritual,_

 _a vosotros que por mí dejáis casas y heredades,_

 _antes que yo muera, algún bien os pueda hacer;_

 _lo que perdéis, doblado lo cobraréis"_

Sabía que ese pasaje representaba la generosidad del personaje el Cid. Era un verso que se tomaba en su análisis para mostrar los valores que tenía el protagonista. Y Sísifo lo había marcado, lo había relacionado a él. Leer esos poemas podía resultar engorroso y difícil, pero Sísifo pasaba a través de las páginas con facilidad, o eso le pareció al ver como anotaba algunas cosas que no llegaba a entender en los márgenes. Y eso… ¿lo hacía en su tiempo libre?, ¿no había otra cosa en que pudiera distraerse cuando no buscaba información para la Guerra Santa?

Mientras él continuaba viendo las anotaciones de su compañero y rememorando su país natal, el dueño del libro entró por la puerta de la habitación con varios papeles enrollados en sus brazos. Parecían pergaminos y mapas, pero El Cid no prestó atención.

—Mira, aquí están los destinos a los que he ido en los últimos viajes y aquí es donde tene… —Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando enfocó la vista en El Cid. Primero le extrañó verlo leer algo que evidentemente era suyo, pero cuando reconoció el libro sus cejas se juntaron como pidiendo disculpas.

—Así que Rodrigo eh… —mencionó dejando en su cama los pergaminos y mapas y concentrando su mirada en El Cid—. Nunca quise preguntarte, pero siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo te llamabas. —reconoció finalmente lo que el otro sospechaba.

El Cid rió levemente ante sus palabras y quitó la vista del libro. Al parecer Sísifo no estaba molesto con su intromisión.

—Yo no soy este Cid, Sísifo. —comentó cerrando la cubierta y dejando el libro donde lo había encontrado—. No me llamo Rodrigo como él.

—Lo se, pero cuando lo leí creí que podría decirte así. —bromó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

Y si había algo que podía llegar a cualquier persona, eso era una sonrisa de Sísifo. El Cid nunca sabría qué tenían esas muecas que en otro podrían resultar molestas, pero que portadas por Sagitario generaban un poder de magnetismo; y al menos a él lo hipnotizaban. Cuando se decidió a dejar de contemplarlo y abrir la boca para contestar, Sísifo se le adelantó.

—No te preocupes, ya no quiero saber tu nombre. —mencionó inclinándose en la cama para revisar sus papeles y buscar el que quería mostrarle primero—. Para el Santuario eres El Cid de Capricornio, y para mí, además eres Rodrigo, el valiente caballero.

Si no fuera porque era él, El Cid juraría que se habría puesto, al menos, un poco rojo. Lo que sí, nervioso estaba seguro. Otra cosa que tenía Sísifo era ese poder de descolocarlo. No sabía si era solo con él o con todo el mundo, pero al menos él nunca sabía con que iba a salirse.

—De todas formas… —contestó recomponiéndose de su sorpresa—. Rodrigo Días de Vivar sí fue un antepasado mío.

La sorpresa en el rostro con que lo miró Sísifo fue increíble. Había logrado descolocar a ese arquero que vivía sorprendiéndole.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó dejando los pergaminos a un lado y volviendo la vista y el cuerpo a él. Tomó el libro en las manos y lo abrió—. Así que tenía razón cuando pensé que eras parecido…

De nuevo el que se sorprendió fue El Cid. Esas palabras le habían confirmado que todo lo marcado en el libro había sido con él en mente. No pudo oprimir una sonrisa pequeña y juguetona.

— ¿Entonces lo que subrayaste era por mí? —preguntó vivaz, buscando sorprenderlo como hacía él, pero el gesto que le devolvió Sagitario fue contrario a lo que esperaba.

Sísifo tomó todos sus dichosos papeles y se encaminó fuera de su habitación con intenciones de que El Cid lo siguiera.

—Probablemente, Rodrigo… no conozco a otro valiente y apuesto caballero español con el que podría compararlo.

El Cid se quedó tan pasmado que solo reparó en el nombre cuando Sísifo había salido de la habitación.

—¡Que no me llamo Rodrigo, _joder!_

* * *

Si, esto es para vos Daena, por que siempre supiste que Sísifo era perfecto.


	2. Portador

Si no fuera por Daena esta segunda parte no hubiese existido, así que va para vos (aunque empiezo a pensar que todo lo que vaya a escribir de Saint Seiya va a estar condicionado por todo nuestro fangirleo jajaja)

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, nunca lo hizo, ni nunca lo hará.

* * *

 **Portador:**

Habían salido de viaje hacía unos días. Por lo general Sísifo iba solo, así era más fácil según él, porque no tenía que pensar en nadie más y si algo malo ocurría, solo le pasaba a él. A veces el Patriarca le recomendaba llevar a alguien que lo asistiera, algún Santo de Plata o Bronce, e incluso a algún compañero de Oro. Hasta le sugirió llevar a Regulus un día. ¡Ni pensarlo! Ya sabía que por toda la información que podía recabar en su viaje estaría en peligro, no quería que su sobrino corriera el mismo riesgo por saber cosas que lo ponían en riesgo. Sísifo no quería ir con nadie. La información de los Dioses Gemelos era algo muy peligroso y él ya estaba bastante expuesto como para llevar a otra persona con él.

Sin embargo; desde hacía un tiempo y con los últimos hallazgos que los acercaban a descubrir como romper la Barrera del Sueño, comenzó a hacer viajes en conjunto. Y su compañero fue El Cid de Capricornio. No tuvo dudas para elegirlo, justamente porque entre todos sus compañeros era el más cercano y el que creía más capaz de ayudarlo. Por supuesto que Dégel de Acuario también podría con toda su inteligencia, pero El Cid era su vecino, y en esos años habían entablado una amistad bastante grande que no tenía con mucha gente; quizá con Hasgard o Aspros, pero ambos estaba ocupados en temas muy diferentes a los de él, y El Cid se había convertido no solo en un amigo, sino en un compañero de metas en común.

Sus viajes se hicieron más comunes desde que lo hicieron juntos por primera vez, y esa era la ocasión que los reunía esa vez. Quizá sería su último viaje si lograban descubrir lo que a Sísifo le ocupaba todos los pensamientos últimamente: Una forma de romper la Barrera del Sueño. Había descubierto que con El Cid trabajaba más rápido y que él entendía su forma de pensar y deducir, por lo que se acoplaba muy bien a su forma de buscar.

Además de todo, iba a España; ¿a quién podría llevar si no fuera a El Cid? Sísifo era muy inteligente y sabía varios idiomas además del griego, pero el español… siempre había sido su punto débil, y era el idioma natal de su vecino. No necesitaba mucho más para convencerse de llevarlo con él. Y el viaje había sido bastante largo. Todos los viajes que había hecho Sísifo en realidad lo eran. No solía estar mucho tiempo en el Santuario, sino que pasaba largas temporadas fuera, a veces en barco, a veces a pie. En esta ocasión el viaje a España fue en barco y les llevó un tiempo, aunque nada que no se pudiera aprovechar. La comida era abundante y podían pasar la noche leyendo esos mapas y pergaminos que Sísifo se encargaba de cuidar con mucho apremio. A veces hasta que las lámparas con aceite se apagaran y sus ojos ya no pudieran leer en la oscuridad.

El Cid era un increíble compañero, se conocían bastante con Sísifo y por sus viajes había aprendido a conocerse mucho en diferentes aspectos. Por ejemplo, El Cid sabía que cuando Sísifo emprendía las lecturas de los mapas aún con la lámpara apagada, no había vuelta atrás, no podría hacerlo desistir para que durmiera. Simplemente se quedaba al lado y luego se iba a dormir silenciosamente sin decirle nada. Sísifo casi ni se daba cuenta, y al otro día lo miraba con una cara de dormido y lo confundía con otras personas. ¡Incluso un día le pasó por delante sin saludarlo! Realmente había sido muy gracioso verlo decir _Rodrigo_ al cocinero. Sobre todo porque era rubio y nada tenía en común con El Cid.

Otra de las cosas que demostraba como se llevaban se veía cuando El Cid intentaba entrenar en la cubierta del barco; siempre de noche para no lastimar a la gente. Sísifo iba a hacerle compañía y se quedaba sentado leyendo un libro. Cada tanto el viento filoso de su técnica le arrancaba sin querer alguna que otra página del libro, pero no se enojaba ni nada. Estaba más que nada para hacerle compañía que para leer. Sabía lo auto crítico que podía ser El Cid y pensaba que al menos su presencia sería agradable y amenizaría el ambiente.

Aunque haya llevado su tiempo, el viaje no se les hacía pesado justamente por compartir esa cercanía que los mantenía frescos como si fuera el primer día. De hecho, cuando arribaron a España parecía que habían viajado sólo una semana y no un mes. Tuvieron la suerte de no haberse encontrado con temporales que retrasaran su viaje y que pongan en peligro a la flota. Todo estaba bastante bien.

El puerto de Barcelona era un lugar muy hermoso. Sísifo nunca había visitado España y le hacía un lugar algo extraño a él que estaba tan inmerso en la cultura griega. Sin embargo, El Cid se desenvolvía con naturalidad ante todo ese paisaje de color que quizá hubiese abrumado a Sísifo de haber ido solo. Después de todo, El Cid estaba en su casa, para él ese mundo era más familiar.

Lo primero que harían sería buscar una posada donde pasar el subsiguiente tiempo que les llevara la investigación. Sísifo tenía contemplado viajar a Florencia, Italia, más que nada porque sabía que Italia era un lugar importante y que podría ser central en la Guerra Santa, aunque primero que nada debía quedarse allí.

Con sus armaduras a cuestas caminaron un largo trecho. La ciudad de Barcelona era muy agradable, poblada y con mucha gente. Por las callecitas veía los mercados, la comida y las personas comprando. Se detuvo frente a un puesto que vendía libros y rió en voz baja apreciando uno en particular.

— _¿Hay algo que le interese señor?_ —preguntó el dueño con amabilidad en español. Sísifo no logró entender nada más que la palabra _señor,_ pero por el tono de amabilidad intuyó que le preguntaba si quería algo.

— _Sí._ —respondió sonriendo, sabiéndose inútil sin El Cid, porque _si_ era de las pocas palabras que sabía.

Señaló el libro que quería y lo pagó. El Cid lo estaba esperando unos metros más adelante, mirando unas espadas antiguas y brillantes en otro puesto.

— ¿Qué compraste? —le preguntó al verlo y Sísifo rió ligeramente.

—Nada, un regalo para la señorita Athena. —contestó caminando más adelante.

Otros días para divertirse no tuvieron, la llegada a Barcelona les había recordado a qué habían ido y después de acomodarse en la posada pasaron los días yendo a ruinas y a lugares apartados con los mapas y los pergaminos. Varias veces incluso se habían perdido en esos pequeños laberintos que formaban las piedras y tuvieron que usar su cosmo para poder salir. Los mapas les sirvieron mucho para orientarse. Tenían uno que los conducía hacia una caverna que podía contener muchos secretos y estuvieron varios días visitándola. No querían dejar resquicios sin investigar.

Sísifo era una persona difícil de dejar satisfecha y más si era algo de lo que él mismo se tenía que encargar. Quería que todo saliese bien y que no faltara nada. Quizá por eso había aprendido a congeniar tan bien con El Cid.

Fueron días arduos, pero ambos sabían que iba a pasar noches y días sin dormir sólo por no irse de un lugar donde estaban a punto de conseguir una pista importante.

Para el final de su búsqueda en Barcelona, El Cid llevaba haciendo más traducciones que todo el español que había hablado en su vida. Sísifo necesitaba su ayuda para leer las inscripciones en las paredes, algunos mapas nuevos o entender los pergaminos que habían encontrado Muchas veces les habían tocado acertijos que debían deducir, como si fueran pistas para poder seguir. Todo era complicado cuando las barreras del idioma se interponían y era muy consciente de que sin El Cid no hubiese podido nunca.

El último día, cuando ya habían abandonado Barcelona e iban rumbo al barco que los llevaría a Florencia, pasaron de nuevo por ese lugar maravilloso del primer día. Sísifo estaba encantado con la ciudad de El Cid, y su fascinación por su lugar de origen empezaba a hacerle creer que todo lo que fuera español lo iba a idiotizar de ese modo. Y cada vez más se daba cuenta de que su destino tenía que ver con lo que fuera oriundo de ese país, cuando al pasar por la ciudad, escuchó a un trovador. Sabía qué hacían los trovadores porque había leído sobre ellos, pero en el Santuario y en otros lugares de viajes no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a ninguno. El Cid parecía más acostumbrado, sin embargo paró cuando él se detuvo.

— ¿Quieres saber qué dice? —le preguntó en voz baja, acercándose hacia él.

Sísifo recibió un escalofrío extraño, no supo si fue por la reciente ventisca de aire frío o por alguna otra cosa.

— _Sí._ —contestó con una sonrisa juguetona y mantuvo su vista fija en el trovador.

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos, muy fuertemente llorando_

 _la cabeza atrás volvía y quedábase mirándolos._

 _Y vio las puertas abiertas, y cerrojos quebrantados,_

 _y vacías las alcándaras sin las pieles, sin los mantos,_

 _sin sus pájaros halcones, sin los azores mudados._

 _Suspiró entonces el Cid, que eran grandes sus cuidados._

 _Habló allí como solía, tan bien y tan mesurado:_

 _—Gracias a ti, Señor Padre, tú estás en lo más alto,_

 _los que así mi vida han vuelto, mis enemigos son, malos._

Sísifo sintió otro escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna al escucharlo recitar en español y al tener a El Cid traduciéndole en voz baja al griego. Así que eso era el inicio del Poema del Cid. Lo había leído en griego aquella vez, pero escucharlo en su idioma original era una verdadera delicia. No pudieron quedarse mucho en ese lugar, el barco tenía un horario de salida y tuvieron que abandonar a aquel trovador para irse rumbo a tierras italianas.

Este viaje fue mucho más corto, pero Sísifo no tocó ni uno de los pergaminos, cosa que desconcertó un poco a su compañero español. No es que Sagitario fuera predecible, de hecho no lo era, pero parecía estar ocupado leyendo cosas más por placer que por la investigación. Recién cuando llegaron a Italia pudo apreciar qué era lo que había tenido a Sísifo esos días, pocos a comparación con su viaje a Barcelona, tan ocupado.

— _Linda ciudad, Florencia._ —comentó al bajar del barco, en un español algo gracioso. El Cid lo miró con mucha curiosidad, pero decidió picar el anzuelo.

— _Estamos en Italia, aquí se habla Italiano._

Sísifo rió con ganas, y El Cid comprobó que lo había entendido, pero no contestó a su comentario. La intriga de cómo había logrado subirse en Barcelona sin saber mucho sobre el español y bajarse en Florencia hablándolo, lo mantenía en vilo.

Sin embargo, Sísifo decidió no contarle su secreto y solo se lo hizo saber cuando llegaron a la posada nueva donde descansarían esos últimos días.

—Bien, preguntaré, ¿cómo has aprendido español? —dijo finalmente, encontrándose con mucha curiosidad por primera vez en la vida.

Sísifo lo miró con una sonrisa y sacó de uno de los bolsos el libro que había adquirido en el mercado de Barcelona. El Cid se mostró sorprendido al ver una versión del Poema del Cid en español.

—¿Leíste este libro en español? —preguntó con sorpresa—. Pero si ni sabes hablarlo…

— _Yo aprender._ —mencionó y su comentario le sacó una sonrisa increíble a El Cid.

—Se dice, _yo aprendí._ —Le corrigió acercándose con el libro—. ¿Y por qué tanta obsesión con este libro? —preguntó al fin, materializando una duda que lo había asaltado varias veces desde que le encontró la copia de Poema del Cid en griego en la biblioteca del Templo de Sagitario.

—Quizá no es este libro lo que tanto me obsesiona. —respondió con sinceridad y una sonrisa amable—. Quizá es el portador de su nombre quién lo hace.

El Cid se quedó callado, intentando absorber las palabras de Sagitario pero le fue difícil. Sísifo era una persona extraña, por momentos parecía muy simple y fácil de predecir y al segundo hacía cosas que desconcertaban a cualquiera. Y eso que hizo aquel día en Florencia lo desconcertó. Vaya si lo hizo.

No se dio cuenta de que se encontraba atrapado cuando sus propios labios habían respondido al contacto dulce e íntimo que le brindaba Sísifo. No se dio cuenta cuando Sísifo se había acercado tanto y tampoco cómo había sido capaz de contestar un beso, por más que fuera de esa persona que llevaba queriendo un tiempo. El Cid no era así, no era de ese estilo, el romance nunca fue su fuerte. Él era un valiente caballero, hecho para las batallas y las espadas, no para los besos y los suspiros.

Sin embargo fue un suspiro lo que emanó de sus labios cuando se separó de Sísifo. Su sonrisa amable y dulce no abandonaba el rostro del arquero, y eso le tiró abajo todo lo que planeaba decirle.

—Así que el valiente caballero no sólo es valiente para las peleas… —se burló con ternura Sísifo. El Cid lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. No me mires así, Rodrigo, no te avergüences. Hay otras batallas interesantes que no requieren pelear en campo de batalla.

El Cid abrió los ojos anonadado por sus palabras y casi se escandaliza, aunque se percató de la nota de burla que tenía su comentario, más que nada porque había empezado a llamarlo Rodrigo de nuevo.

— _No me llamo Rodrigo, tío._ —murmuró en español. Sísifo pareció entender el sentido de la oración aunque no entendió todas las palabras.

—Debería dejar el libro y tomar lecciones de español contigo. —comentó dándose vuelta para acomodar sus cosas.

El Cid suspiró y lo siguió en su tarea. Puso una mano en su hombro y cuando Sísifo volteó a verlo, le dedicó una pequeña pero preciosa sonrisa.

— _Vale, cuando quieras._

Sísifo sonrió visiblemente entusiasmado.

— _Yo querer…_

La risa que le produjo esa oración a El Cid no tuvo nombre. No es que fuera escandalosa, ni nada por el estilo, solo que cualquier risa más allá de una mueca en El Cid era extraño. Aunque agradable por cierto.

El español negó con la cabeza, aún con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro y se puso manos a la obra con las cosas.

— _No hay caso contigo, tío…_

* * *

 **Nota:** Había pensado en una tercera y última parte, más por capricho de Daena y mío, porque al parecer no hay muchos fans de esta pareja en español, al menos... de todas formas Sísifo y El Cid me parecen perfectos y creo que se merecen una partecita extra.

Sobre El Cid, la verdad es que tenía dudas de cómo expresarlo. Si usar oraciones como "le produjo **al** Cid..." o "Sísifo estaba encantado con la ciudad **del** Cid.." en vez de poner "le produjo **a El** Cid..." o "Sísifo estaba encantado con la ciudad **de El** Cid..." más que nada porque en español "El" no forma parte del nombre del Cid Campeador, pero aunque El Cid sea un personaje español, en japonés ese "El" forma parte del nombre del personaje y me parece correcto agregarlo así, como si el nombre incluyera el artículo. Es una forma de diferenciarlo del Cid Campeador también.


	3. Clases de Español

**E** spero que disfruten esta partecita, siento que Sísifo y El Cid se merecen un montón más.

Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron un rev y me animaron a continuar. Es cierto que a veces hay muchos que leen y no dejan comentarios, ya sea por vergüenza o por no tener cuenta. Realmente aprecio que se hayan tomando la linda molestia de dejarme un comentario diciendo que les gustaba la historia y la parejita hermosa que hacen.

Esto es para Daena, que ama que Sísifo hable español como un neandertal. ¡Te adoro!

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, nunca lo hizo, ni nunca lo hará.

* * *

 **Clases de Español**

El Cid sonrió un poco. No era común en él portar tales muestras de alegría, pero de vez en cuando dejaba que alguna mueca de emoción surcara su rostro normalmente adusto. Lo que veía lo hacía sonreír de ese modo sin que encuentre forma de evitarlo. A veces le parecía graciosa la forma en que Sísifo intentaba quedarse quieto sin conseguirlo. No conocía lo que era el tiempo libre, y le parecía algo gracioso verlo tan atareado y estresado. Quizá era cruel también, pero vamos… ¿Sísifo corriendo de un templo a otro?

Había salido de Capricornio e iba a bajar los templos que tenía delante de él para entrenar en el Coliseo cuando Sísifo pasó delante de él corriendo. Lo saludó con un "Hola El Cid" y siguió camino hacia el final del Santuario. Seguro que estaba atareado y estaba buscando al Patriarca. Cuando se ponía así era difícil conseguir un poco de tiempo con él. Sísifo vivía para hacer tareas y su día era ocupado por miles de cosas. Ni siquiera intentó detenerlo, lo dejó que siguiera camino, porque, ¿de qué serviría que le dijera que el Patriarca estaba en Aries, si de todos modos no iba a detenerse a escucharlo?

Desde que habían vuelto de su viaje, no hicieron mención a lo que ocurrió, ni a las lecciones de español, ni a la obsesión de Sísifo por el Poema del Cid, ni mucho menos por ese toque íntimo que compartieron en Florencia. De todos modos, El Cid no se preocupaba. No pensaba en eso porque sabía que no era importante. Probablemente Sísifo lo había hecho sin pensar, sobrecogido por lo mucho que le gustó el Poema del Cid. No pensaba en eso y había desechado el pensamiento a un segundo plano. Al menos de día, en sus sueños no podía asegurar el olvido.

Sísifo tampoco había pensado mucho en el asunto, más que nada porque no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, aunque rondaba su cabeza de forma inconsciente. De alguna forma sabía que lo que había comenzado ese día, algo que ambos habían pensado y sentido antes, no era correcto. Sobre todo porque su esfuerzo debía ser dedicado a proteger a Athena y la Tierra. Todo lo que ellos representaban como Santos era incompatible con eso que hicieron. Sísifo era una influencia grande para todos los demás Santos y también era el líder de la tropa de Athena. No podían verlo caer subyugado a los placeres terrenales. Aunque… ¿cuán terrenal era lo que sentía por El Cid? Ese sentimiento que albergaba, y tenía forma de algodón, no parecía algo de esta tierra.

Los días que pasaron, Sísifo se recluyó aún más en sus tareas diarias y no tuvo oportunidad de volver a ver a El Cid hasta una noche calurosa, tan típica de Grecia. Se apareció en su templo, haciendo notar su presencia y con una canasta con comida. El Cid se sorprendió de verlo. Hacía días que no había conseguido hablar una sola palabra con él y verlo aparecerse así era desconcertante. Como todo Sísifo en general.

—Escuché que las clases de español del turno noche son mucho mejores —exclamó Sagitario cuando puso sus pies sobre el suelo de Capricornio. El Cid frunció las cejas—. ¿Creías que lo olvidaría?

No pensaba eso en realidad. Era difícil que Sísifo olvide algo, aún no sabía cómo hacía para recordar todo. Lo que en verdad le sorprendía era que decidiera recordar esa promesa hecha en circunstancias un poco _comprometedoras_.

—De hecho no… —contestó haciéndole lugar para que pasara—. Creo que la biblioteca sería el mejor lugar para estudiar.

Sísifo lo siguió detrás, aún con la canasta en la mano. Su ropa de entrenamiento tenía un pequeño rasguño en el muslo producto de haber estado entrenando a los aprendices toda la tarde. Entre otras tareas, por supuesto.

En la biblioteca, El Cid se hizo lugar para poder ocupar una mesa amplia. Todos los templos contaban con un lugar así, aunque la de Dégel era la más grande y surtida de todas. Las mesas eran grandes y los libros eran acumulaciones de diferentes generaciones, además de bitácoras, libros sobre estudios estelares, constelaciones, signos, un poco de todo.

—Traje mi libro de estudio —mencionó mostrándole su copia del Poema del Cid en español que adquirió en España—. Creía que lo necesitaría.

El Cid rió bajito ante su actitud. Tomó el libro de entre sus manos y lo apartó.

—La verdad es que no va a servirte para nada —sentenció admirando la expresión de pasmo de su compañero. Absolutamente perfecta, teniendo en cuenta las pocas veces que pudo verlo así de desconcertado—. Si te soy sincero, nunca me gustó mucho este libro.

El rostro de Sísifo fue aún más gracioso.

—Pero tu nombre… —balbuceó sorprendido.

—Que me guste el personaje del Cid no significa que me guste el libro.

Sagitario lo contempló de forma estupefacta.

—Me siento estafado —resolvió inclinándose en la silla y retomando su divertida sonrisa habitual. El Cid logró corresponderle con el mismo gesto.

—Lo siento, pero aún así, si te sirvió para querer aprender mi idioma, creo que hizo un buen trabajo —comentó palmeando suavemente la cubierta del libro.

Sísifo no dijo nada, pero dentro de él sabía que quería aprender el idioma por otra cosa, más que por el libro. El Cid se levantó y recorrió los pasillos hasta dar con un gran ejemplar, muy pesado y con muchísimas páginas casi amarillentas por el tiempo que tenía. Lo llevó en sus manos hasta depositarlo frente a Sísifo y se volvió a sentar.

— _El español y sus formas._ Éste sí te va a servir. —comentó adorando cada mueca que hacía ese arquero al ver el enorme libro—. Es un idioma, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿aprenderlo con un librito de rimas?

—Ey… a mí me gustó —exclamó defendiendo eso con lo que había estado obsesionado ese último tiempo.

—Pues éste te gustará aún más —intervino abriendo el dichoso libro y empezando con la lección—. _¿Empezamos?_

En el tiempo que estuvo hablándole, Sísifo no pudo prestar mucha atención. Escuchó palabras y oraciones sueltas pero se le hizo complicado hilar toda la información. De verdad quería entender el idioma y estaba agradecido de que alguien que supiera hablarlo bien se lo enseñara, pero el cansancio le hacía pesados los ojos y su cuerpo estaba adormecido, renuente a realizar más movimientos.

Apoyó su rostro en una mano mirando lo que El Cid escribía en una hoja y se suponía que le mostraba a él, pero no ponía atención realmente. Sus párpados cada vez se sentían más pesados y su cabeza comenzaba a caerse de vez en cuando. Es que ser el líder del Santuario no era cosa fácil. Entrenar a los aprendices sin maestro, estudiar la información hallada en los viajes, leer mucho sobre los Dioses Gemelos, tener reuniones con el Patriarca, visitar a la Señorita Athena… era demasiado. Subía y bajaba todo el Santuario varias veces al día. Su cuerpo y espíritu eran fuertes, pero ¿cuánto podía aguantar?

—Tenemos pronombres personales y pose… —El Cid se cortó al instante al sentir el ruido en la mesa y miró a su acompañante con extrañeza.

La cabeza de Sísifo finalmente había caído de su mano y se había estrellado contra la madera, siendo amortiguada por una de sus manos, donde rápidamente se juntó con la otra para hacerse un pequeño almohadón para su cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron y su gesto se relajó. No había podido conseguir mantenerse despierto más tiempo.

El Cid le dedicó una pequeña mirada, repasando esas facciones suyas que tanto obnubilaban a todos y que despertaban sentimientos que no conocía dentro suyo. Sísifo tenía un rostro precioso y él lo sabía, pero no sólo por esa belleza griega que poseía, sino más bien por su forma de ser tan bella que lo embelesaba. El Santo de Sagitario era una verdadera inspiración para todo aquel que tenía el placer de tenerlo cerca y su sola presencia lo inspiraba a querer ser mejor. Toda esa belleza que lo caracterizaba se veía expuesta en su forma y hacía que él, que nunca había visto a nadie, se tomara el tiempo de observarlo dormir.

Una línea se curvó en el rostro de El Cid y llevó su mano cerca del de su compañero. No pudo evitar delinear esa ceja que tenía a la vista. Se sentía suave y tersa, tanto como el recuerdo que aún mantenía fresco en sus labios. Quitó su mano con la misma rapidez que duraban sus sonrisas y lo vio de lejos. Se daba cuenta el gran esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse despierto e ir a su templo, y había comprendido que el español era una excusa para poder pasar tiempo juntos.

Se levantó con parsimonia y en silencio para no despertarlo y salió de la biblioteca. Pasó por su habitación y volvió a lo pocos segundos. No podía permitir que durmiera ahí, pero ya se veía tan dormido que no tuvo el corazón tan duro como para despertarlo. Por eso mismo, depositó una manta sobre sus hombros y la dejó descansar pendiendo de su cuerpo para que no se enfriara. Sísifo no se percató de la acción y él en cambio se sentó nuevamente delante de él.

— _Querer_ …—murmuró el arquero entre dormido. Sus palabras asombraron a El Cid. ¿Estaba hablando español dormido?—. _Querer… entrenar._

¿Querer entrenar?, ¿hasta cuando dormía pensaba en trabajo? El Cid observó cómo el ceño de Sísifo se distendía y su rostro reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa naciendo de sus comisuras.

— _Valiente caballero_ … —murmuró en español y eso desconcertó a Capricornio. Recordó la charla que tuvieron antes de salir de viaje y que Sísifo le había mencionado esas palabras refiriéndose a él. Se recostó sobre el respaldo y suspiró.

—Sísifo de Sagitario… —murmuró bajito—. _¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?_

* * *

La mañana lo despertó con un fuerte aroma a café. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadumbres y lo primero que vio fue una taza frente a él.

—Me gusta fuerte, espero que no te importe —dijo una voz más lejos.

Sísifo se incorporó y la manta cayó al suelo. Su vista pasó de la taza a su interlocutor. El Cid lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, con una pierna cruzada y un pequeño gesto de amabilidad.

—Lo siento… —murmuró espabilándose. Refregó sus ojos con lentitud—. No quise dormirme…

—No te preocupes, Sísifo —El Cid se acercó a él y se sentó donde la noche anterior—. Con todo lo que haces a diario me sorprendería si siguieras despierto.

—Pero eso no es razón para… —El Cid lo cortó con un gesto de su mano.

—A veces puedes ser más autoexigente que yo —comentó otorgándole una sonrisa sincera que llegó a Sísifo como un buen incentivo para terminar de despertarse.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —Volvió a disculparse y sus manos abrazaron la taza contagiándose de ese calor.

Tomó un poco de la infusión y el líquido despertó el resto de su cuerpo que aún seguía rezagado. El Cid tenía ganas de preguntarle cosas sobre el viaje que compartieron pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado, o si realmente no lo era y nunca lo sería.

—Sísifo… —empezó y cuando obtuvo la mirada de éste se dio cuenta de que sacar el tema iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Pero Sagitario lo sabía. No porque leyera sus pensamientos, sino porque él también lo había estado pensando. Y la mirada indecisa de El Cid le confirmó que buscaba aclarar lo mismo que él.

—Detente —pidió dejando la taza y buscando sus ojos—. Eso que pasó fue mi total responsabilidad. No debes sentir culpa. Debo ser yo quien cargue…

—No, Sísifo —Lo cortó nuevamente mirándolo con seriedad—. No quiero que cargues con nada. No me interesa buscar culpables, y si lo hubiera de ninguna forma podrías ser tú. Justo tú que te desvives para que todos estemos bien.

El arquero se asombró de ver la estima que El Cid le tenía. Sabía que sus acciones eran miradas por todos los Santos, pero que él lo observara y reconociera lo hacía sentir feliz de una forma inexplicable.

—¿Entonces qué piensas al respecto? —preguntó ladeando el rostro en busca de una respuesta para ese momento que compartieron y que ambos atesoraban.

El Cid sonrió casi juguetonamente, buscando desconcertarlo.

— _Que quiero volver a repetirlo, tío._

Sísifo frunció el ceño al no entender, pero su boca pronto dibujó una pequeña "o" de asombro cuando las palabras cayeron en su significado y las que no conocía se adecuaron al contexto. Lo que El Cid le había revelado era algo que nunca le había oído decir y que probablemente nunca más haría, por lo que tenía que aprovechar el momento. Contestó con una sonrisa brillante que iluminó su rostro.

— _Mío también_ —respondió sacándole una pequeña risa grave al dueño del templo.

—Estás usando mal los pronombres. Es _yo_ _también_. Pronombre personal _yo_ , no pronombre posesivo _mío_.

Sísifo sonrió y se levantó de la silla para estirar su cuerpo.

—La próxima voy a decir todo bien, y no voy a dormirme, lo prometo.

El Cid sonrió negando con la cabeza y lo siguió hacia fuera. Después de todo ese arquero loco tenía muchas tareas y no podía faltar a ninguna. Aunque a la noche lo volvería a ver en sus clases de español.

* * *

Los días posteriores, Sísifo y El Cid se encontraron en las bibliotecas de ambos templos para estudiar. El griego no volvió a dormirse y prestó atención a cada palabra que salía de los labios españoles. Aprendió bastante en pocas noches, porque pasaban mucho tiempo practicando. El Cid se preguntaba si en algún momento dormiría siendo que la noche la ocupaban estudiando, pero siendo Sísifo quien era, posiblemente no durmiera nunca, y lo ocurrido en su templo la vez anterior haya sido un desliz.

Ese día lo encontraba particularmente atareado. Todas sus tareas se habían confabulado para dejarle nulo espacio en donde relajarse. Sabía que no podría ir hasta el templo de El Cid a avisarle que en la noche no llegaría a sus clases, así que decidió hacer un envío. Pensó bien lo que iba a hacer y luego ejecutó su idea.

El Cid recibió la visita de Regulus por la tarde, cuando el sol caía. Recién había llegado a Capricornio cuando se topó con el sobrino de Sísifo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Regulus? —preguntó al verlo sentado en sus escaleras. El guardián de Leo se paró de inmediato.

—Solo venía a entregarte esto —comentó extendiendo una carta enrollada—. Es de mi tío Sísifo —aclaró al ver el rostro confundido de su interlocutor.

El Cid se sorprendió de oír aquello, sin embargo tomó el papel y asintió, agradeciéndole. Regulus se rió bajito mientras se retiraba y bajó los escalones dispuesto a volver al entrenamiento con su tío.

Cuando abrió el papel y desenrolló la carta, leyó unos caracteres muy reconocibles para él.

 _Hoy no podré estudiar. Muy cansado. Si me prestas tu templo para dormir, no me negaría._

El Cid abrió los ojos casi desmesuradamente. Por un lado se escandalizó, otra vez, y por otro, le pareció gracioso que Sísifo escribiera en español de esa forma, pero de alguna manera, era tierno y le agradaba.

En definitiva, todo lo que era Sísifo le agradaba. Y ya no podía negarlo.

Regulus por su parte volvía al Coliseo con una sonrisita maliciosa en sus labios. Nadie le dijo a El Cid que el pequeño guardián sabía español y era muy curioso. Había aprendido muchos idiomas al compartir el lugar con los demás aprendices cuando aún no era Santo Dorado, y luego había estudiado algunos en profundidad por su cuenta. Su mente era prodigiosa hasta para eso.

Ya había un pequeño infiltrado que sabía su secreto, pero no era para preocuparse realmente. Sísifo era su tío y para Regulus su bienestar y felicidad eran algo muy importante.

— _Ostia, Sísifo…_ —suspiró El Cid en la puerta de su templo. Su rostro lucía una bella sonrisa—. _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

* * *

 **Notas:** Realmente cada vez que quiero terminar el fic, el capítulo queda como si hubiera continuación, y después de eso se me ocurre algo más que podría pasar. No se cómo pasa esto jajaja, se supone que iba a ser un one-shot y todas las partes que fui agregando iban a ser las últimas, pero acá estoy, planeando que pasará en el próximo. Creo que haré uno más y espero poder encontrar un lindo cierre para la historia, si no seguiré eternamente... ¡ja! tampoco para tanto.

¡Feliz Año y que el 2017 sea mucho mejor! Este fic me encuentra en el último día del año y será mi último del 2016. Por un nuevo año lleno de fics hermosos

Annie


	4. Más que El Cid

**E** l fin llegó. Muchísimas gracias a los hermosísimos comentarios que me dejaron, fueron muy dulces y me animaron a escribir más partecitas para esta linda pareja. Voy a seguir haciendo cosas de Saint Seiya y de estos dos, porque da para todo. Espero que disfruten esto y más que nada, que hayan disfrutado el fic en general.

Más que nada gracias a Daena que me incentivó todo el tiempo a que estos se amen más. Mi Sísifo mal hablado en español es por vos.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Sísifo ni El Cid son míos. Ojalá lo fueran!

* * *

 **Más que El Cid**

No podía dormir. Era increíble, la primera vez que le sucedía, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Nunca tuvo problemas con esas cuestiones, pero esa noche se le hacía muy, muy complicado.

Sísifo no iba en broma con su nota. Le había dicho que si le prestaba el templo para dormir no se negaría, y cuando cayó el sol se apareció en Capricornio con una almohada. No sabía cómo pero lograba ser imprevisible aún cuando avisaba lo que iba a hacer.

Sísifo uno, El Cid cero.

Y por eso no podía dormir. Porque tenía al guardián de Sagitario, tan correcto y admirado, durmiendo a su lado. ¡A su lado! Ni siquiera quiso dormir en otro lugar de Capricornio. ¡El muy descarado usó su cama y lo obligó a compartirla! Ya no podía cerrar los ojos sabiendo que el dueño de todos sus dolores de cabeza estaba a un lado suyo, durmiendo tan campante.

Y su deseo de observarlo era muy difícil de suprimir. Había logrado enterrar muchas veces el instinto que le nacía cuando quería llorar, e incluso muchas veces desoyó los consejo de que descansara y no se sobreexija; pero esto… era más fuerte que toda su voluntad y le parecía demasiado complicado ignorarlo.

Es que Sísifo estaba durmiendo a su lado. A su maldito lado. Y él deseaba ignorar las alertas de su cerebro para poder verlo. Deleitarse con lo que sus ojos recogían y caer en ese agujero de sensaciones que Sagitario le ofreció desde que se conocieron. Escuchaba su apacible respiración, sentía su peso ahuecar delicadamente la cama en la que dormían, y podía incluso oler el aroma tan característico de su persona. Todos sus sentidos estaban conectados con él en ese momento, y deseaba que la vista se le uniera.

Cuando finalmente se vio subyugado a su simple deseo, volteó el rostro. Su cama era muy amplia, perfectamente podían entrar los dos. Sus ojos dejaron de fijarse en un punto oculto en la penumbra para dirigir su espalda a él y su visión al líder del Santuario.

Verlo dormir fue apabullante. Su cabello que siempre caía de una forma muy característica, estaba desacomodado y la punta de un mechón rebelde le acariciaba los labios, un poco entreabiertos por donde hacía el esfuerzo automático de respirar. Estaba recostado boca arriba, pero su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado, desde el cual El Cid lo observada. No podía verse más tranquilo y apacible. Era la primera vez que lo veía descansar, sin contar cuando se durmió en la biblioteca porque realmente no se había propuesto hacerlo.

Al acordarse de ese momento, El Cid reparó en la ceja de Sísifo. Ésa que había tocado y repasado mientras lo miraba como hacía ahora. Verlo se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad, y Sísifo se las había arreglado para aparecer en su día al menos una vez. Pareciera que él también lo sintiera. Esa ansiedad que pedía por verlo.

Su mano se levantó sin que opusiera resistencia. Ya no era capaz de mandar a su cuerpo cuando éste se movía por el arquero. En esos casos no podía hacer nada. Volvió a recorrer esa ceja rebelde sin apretar demasiado, concentrándose en ese gesto dormido y distendido que portaba Sísifo y llevando su mano un poco más abajo. Dejó que cayera sobre la piel y acarició la mejilla. Era suave y tersa, no podía entender cómo hacía, siendo que era un guerrero. Se detuvo al llegar a ese borde que tenía prohibido pero que había probado una vez. La línea de sus labios.

Retiró la mano y se dio la vuelta. Era mejor no tentar a su suerte.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos el peso a su lado ya no estaba. Se asombró de que Sísifo se levantara más temprano y cuando se incorporó su habitación estaba completamente vacía. Solo quedaban las sábanas revueltas a su lado, producto de que Sísifo no sabía dormir quieto. Se levantó y a tientas buscó su ropa de entrenamiento. Conocía a muchos guerreros que se iban a dormir con la misma, pero él no. La cama era su lugar de descanso, quería verse libre de la suciedad y el desgaste.

Cuando puso un pie fuera de la habitación, el sol le dio de lleno en los ojos. El día parecía haber empezado con un clima favorable, de esos que le gustaban a su vecino. Recordarlo le hizo pensar nuevamente en él. Ya no había forma de que lo sacara de sí mismo, se había aferrado a sus pensamientos y no parecía dispuesto a irse.

Llegó a la cocina del Templo cubriendo su vista con la mano, y buscó con la otra algo para poder ingerir. Su cabeza estaba estallándole desde la noche anterior, aunque sabía que no podía remediar eso.

Sísifo estaba volviéndolo literalmente loco.

 _No voy a resistir mucho más Sísifo_ —pensó para sus adentros en su español natal— _¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así? Aléjate o acércate, pero esta distancia me está matando._

Sísifo desapareció por tres días. Tres eternos días en los que El Cid no lo vio. Y no sabría nada de él si no fuera por Regulus. Dejó todo su orgullo y sus formas para bajar hasta el refugio de aprendices y preguntarle "¿Dónde está tu tío?" la respuesta del aspirante a Leo fue sencilla "Se fue de misión hace tres días"

Eso sólo significaba que Sísifo se había ido la misma mañana en que durmieron juntos. Al menos él, porque El Cid se la pasó observándolo toda la noche. Se extrañó que no lo despertara para avisarle, o despedirse, aunque al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? No tenía motivos para sentirse fastidiado por eso y sin embargo lo estaba. Debía hacer algo con esa situación o sus emociones descontroladas acabarían por estropearlo todo.

Para cuando Sísifo regresó de sus tareas, El Cid estaba muy ocupado entrenando. Obviamente Sagitario no era el único Santo con deberes y días ajetreados. El Cid también cumplía misiones, órdenes, recados, todo. Por tal motivo cuando el líder de las tropas de Athena pisó nuevamente el Santuario, él se encontraba en el bosque.

Hacía unos días que venía entrenando allí, más que nada porque le permitía probar su capacidad de ser tan filoso como una espada y barrer con árboles de hace muchísimos años. Era un lugar adecuado, aunque procuraba que la naturaleza no fuera esquilmada.

La verdad era que el bosque también lo relajaba. Era increíblemente tranquilizante y le ayudaba a borrar sus pensamientos y ponerse en cero.

Ese lugar sería ideal para poder dejar de pensar un poco en Sísifo.

—Sal de mi mente, Sagitario. —murmuró con el ceño fruncido, afilando su brazo para el próximo corte.

—Me gusta ese lugar —lo sorprendió una voz en su espalda.

El Cid viró hacia el sonido y contempló a Sísifo con asombro. No lo veía hacía tres días y decidió aparecérsele de la nada. Ese era un arquero loco.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —preguntó bajando su mano, tensa al verse sorprendido. Sísifo se acercó hacia él.

—Hace un rato. Regulus me dijo que estabas aquí. Creo que te vio venir a entrenar.

El Cid lo miró sin terminar de comprender y su vista lo escaneó con rapidez, percatándose de que traía algo envuelto entre sus manos.

—¿Me buscabas? —inquirió enfocando sus ojos.

—Sí, no te pude decir nada desde que me fui. —Se excusó—. Apenas me levanté fui a Sagitario a buscar algo que quería darte, algo que te había comprado en Rodorio, pero me mandó a llamar el Patriarca y me fui de misión. No pude avisarte.

—¿Fue importante? —preguntó aunque en su mente rondaba la palabra peligroso.

—No mucho, solo unas cuantas pistas falsas sobre los Dioses Gemelos.

Le mostró el paquete que tenía y lo lanzó hacia él. El Cid lo atrapó. Sintió que era un libro e inevitablemente sonrió.

—Espero que no sea el Poema del Cid… —comentó mirándolo con cierta burla. Sísifo sonrió el doble.

—No lo es. Sólo era un regalo, para que leamos otro tipo de literatura.

—¿Leamos? —inquirió con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que leas lo que quieras en mis clases de español? —Sísifo rió bajo con gracia.

—Está bien, para que leas tú y luego me lo prestas. _Que inflexible, hombre._

—¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra? —preguntó oyendo sonar su español un poco mejor que antes.

—Intenté leer el libro en mi viaje pero no conseguí mucho. Algunas palabras.

El Cid abrió el paquete y apreció la cubierta del libro. Amor, honor y poder de Pedro Calderón de la Barca. Sísifo se había buscado a un autor español reconocido, pero ésta vez con un libro que hablaba de muchas cosas, y entre ellas, del amor. Le sorprendió esa elección y cuando desvió la vista hacia su compañero éste se había acercado demasiado.

—Además en el viaje hice un descubrimiento importante. —empezó con una sonrisa sospechosa—. Descubrí tu nombre.

Oh, eso sí era una verdadera sorpresa. Nadie sabía su nombre real, su identidad. La única persona que lo había sabido en algún momento fue Mine, su amiga de la infancia, y ya estaba muerta.

—¿Y cuál es, según el líder del Santuario?

—Me pregunté por qué no te gusta el Poema del Cid pero aún así elegiste ese nombre para llamarte. —comentó dejando su análisis al descubierto—. Ya me dijiste que el personaje te gusta, pero debe ser algo más. Sabía que Rodrigo no era, así que solo investigué un poco, ¿y sabes qué descubrí? —preguntó sonriendo de forma triunfal—, que en gallego, Rodrigo se dice Roi. Y tú eres de Galicia.

Sísifo dos, El Cid cero

No tenía forma de decirle que no, así que hizo la única cosa que tenía en mente. Sonrió.

— _Ostia, me has descubierto, Sísifo._ —murmuró en español aceptando su cercanía y volviendo sus ojos a los de él.

—Con que Roi de Capricornio… —comentó emocionado por su victoria. El Cid sonrió.

—No —intervino antes de que siguiera—. Roi no es de Capricornio.

—¿Y de qué es? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

El Cid sonrió.

—Descúbrelo —Alcanzó a murmurar antes de que sus labios fueran sellados junto con los de Sísifo.

Eso sí que era imprevisto. ¿El Cid besándolo? Oh, Dioses, no podía creerlo. Sagitario pasó sus brazos por su espalda y se aferró a ella con fuerza mientras sus dulces bocas seguían danzando en una misma dirección, hacia un mismo sentimiento. Ya habían probado eso, pero lejos, en Europa donde nadie podía encontrarlos. Esta vez era en el Santuario, y además había sido El Cid el que lo besara. El que comenzara esos toques amables y cariñosos. Había pasado mucho entre ellos, clases de español, libros, indirectas, gestos dulces, noches estudiando, misiones. Podía asegurar que conocía a Sísifo más que nadie, y aún así nunca podría predecirlo. Pero en ese momento, en ese simple momento, él había hecho algo que lo sorprendió. Y esa pequeña victoria contaba como miles.

Sísifo dos, El Cid mil.

Cuando Sagitario abrió más sus labios, dejó pasar una lengua escurridiza que sólo buscaba tener contacto con él. Aceptó a la intrusa y a cambio se recostó en un árbol para poder mantener el equilibrio mientras sus labios se reconocían. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, cómo hizo para que sus manos llegaran a la nuca de El Cid y acariciara sus cabellos, o cómo el pulgar de El Cid recorría con ímpetu el camino en una de sus cejas. No lo sabía. Solo recobró la conciencia cuando se separaron con lentitud y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Roi... —susurró el arquero sobre sus labios—. _Yo gusta…_

— _Me gusta_ , Sísifo. Por Athena, ¿cuántas clases más de español debo darte? —La sonrisa en su cara no mostraba molestia alguna.

—Las que sean necesarias, El Cid. —Le respondió acercándose para dejar un beso suave y corto—. Roi…

—No lo digas todo el tiempo —Lo reprendió negando con la cabeza—. Ahora soy El Cid.

Sísifo sonrió.

—Para mí siempre vas a ser más que El Cid. —Capricornio se quedó callado ante sus palabras y sonrió con una calidez poco vista en su rostro—. Más que el Santo, más que el profesor de español, y más que el obstinado hombre que siempre busca mejorarse.

El Cid sintió que esas palabras le desarmaron completamente. Se limitó a permanecer en silencio y darle el lujo de observarlo con libertad.

—¿Y sabes qué? —preguntó Sísifo siguiendo con la conversación—. _Amate…_

El impacto que tuvieron esas palabras mal dichas no tuvo nombre. Parecieron desatar un terremoto de sensaciones dentro de El Cid, caos y revolución que finalmente llegó a sus labios como una sonrisa pequeña; como las olas que se formas con mucha intensidad y llegan a la orilla en apenas un murmullo.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Eso es latín Sísifo. Se dice _te amo_. —saboreó cada letra al decirla, cada resonancia que producía en su pecho.

Sagitario se inclinó para besarlo con suavidad y cuando se alejó El Cid tenía una sonrisita burlona. Lo interrogó con la mirada.

—No creas que te enseñaré latín. Con español ya tengo suficiente. _Eres incorregible arquero_.

Lo era de verdad.

—No te preocupes. Solo me interesa si viene de España. —respondió entendido su frase en español—. En especial si es un valiente caballero. —siguió manteniendo el contacto entre ellos—. _¡Y olé!_

El Cid rió bajo al escucharlo y lo miró con gracia.

— _Y olé, Sísifo._

— _Y olé, Roi._


End file.
